1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for assessing electrical loads. Among other things, the device enables matching electrical loads with electrical appliances.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Management of electric energy consumption is improved where electric consumers appreciate the relationship between the use of particular electric appliances and their electric bill. The utility company's revenue meter provides this information in a summary fashion reported to the customer each month. However, this summary electric power consumption data fails to identify the consumption of particular loads and fails to suggest how this consumption might be better managed.